The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core is designed to provide the investigators and projects within this Program[unreadable] Project access to state-of-the-art techniques and equipment and the expertise to use these to their fullest[unreadable] capabilities. Thus, in addition to provision of equipment, services offered will include technical support,[unreadable] training, and assistance with experimental design, data collection, data analysis, interpretation, and[unreadable] preparation of presentation quality images. The core is managed by Dr. Jerrold Turner, a practicing[unreadable] gastrointestinal surgical pathologist who also has extensive experience with generation of transfected cell[unreadable] lines, quantitative and qualitative fluorescent imaging approaches, and immunostaining techniques, and is[unreadable] located adjacent to Dr. Turner's office and laboratory space. An experienced dedicated technician will[unreadable] support the operation of the core and assist investigators with all aspects of core utilization. The Specific[unreadable] Aims of the Cell and Tissue Imaging Core are to provide the investigators and projects within this Program[unreadable] Project with 1. creation of cell lines expressing fluorescent fusion proteins, including construction of[unreadable] appropriate expression constructs and transfection, sorting, and maintenance of cell lines, 2. time lapse[unreadable] imaging of live cell monolayers with simultaneous electrophysiological measurement, 3. fluorescence[unreadable] recovery after photobleaching (FRAP) studies, 4. immunofluorescence of cultured cells and frozen[unreadable] tissue sections, 5. post acquisition processing, including quantitative analysis and deconvolution, 6.[unreadable] histological preparation and analysis of tissues from experimental animals, and 7. immunoperoxidase[unreadable] staining of animal tissues. The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core facilities include two epifluorescence[unreadable] microscopes with heated/cooled stages, z-motors, automated electronic filter wheels, and cooled CCD[unreadable] cameras. A separate two-headed light microscope with high resolution color digital camera is also available.[unreadable] Multiple offline data analysis workstations are available within the core. The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core is[unreadable] supported by other core facilities at The University of Chicago, including 2 confocal microscopes and 2[unreadable] inverted epifluorescence microscopes within The Integrated Microscopy Core and high speed cell sorting[unreadable] within the Flow Cytometry Core.[unreadable] SUMMARY: This core provides both routine and sophisticated microscopy approaches to Program Project[unreadable] Investigators. These approaches require both equipment and technical skills that are not typically available[unreadable] to individual laboratories. Their availability to Program Project Investigators will make it possible to complete[unreadable] studies that could not otherwise be accomplished and will increase both efficiency and cost-effectiveness of[unreadable] other studies. Thus, this core is vital to the success of the overall Program Project.